


【国际组织拟人】恋爱围城

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, 国际组织拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 恋爱是一座围城，母胎单身至今的上合想进去，而惨遭指腹为婚的欧盟想出来。
Series: 上合の故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	【国际组织拟人】恋爱围城

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；国设；非典型生子（国家x国家生国际组织）
> 
> 上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。  
> 欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。  
> 华沙条约组织：伊琳娜（Ирина，意为和平），家长为苏联和民德。  
> 欧洲联盟：玛利亚，家长为德法，和北约指腹为婚。  
> 北太平洋公约组织：莉珀蒂（Liberty，自由），家长为美英，钦定未婚妻欧盟。  
> 朝鲜：李敬姬

上合之前觉得，自己没有恋爱的唯一原因是“禁止早恋、好好做题”的教条，直到有一天，欧亚点醒了她：  
“姐姐，迟了，你来不及早恋了。”  
上合掰了掰手指，终于后知后觉地大惊失色。她仰起头，凝望着墙上王耀手书的“书山有路勤为径 学海无涯苦作舟”，几乎立刻就下了决心：发挥做题家的奋斗精神，从现在开始，努力脱单。

古话（？）说得好，选择比努力更重要。为避免错误选项干扰，上合果断抛弃了“父母皆祸害”小组的单身病友们，直奔闪亮的标准答案：蓝星著名白富美玛丽苏，欧洲联盟小姐。  
括号，非单身，括号完。  
“什么？”欧盟差点把眼珠子瞪出来，“想脱单？单身哪里不好了？”  
上合用力握拳：“早恋已经晚了，再拖就只能最美不过夕阳红了！”  
“我不出轨——起码不和你出。”欧盟严肃地申明立场。  
尽管并没有这个意向，上合还是感觉被侮辱了，追问道：“为什么？”  
“你太弱了，打不过莉珀蒂，哦，也经不起她打。”  
“……”上合努力挽尊，“我全程马拉松成绩是——”  
“按这逻辑，全球最强战力是奥委会。”  
上合：“……”  
欧盟语气惆怅：“唉，要出轨，总得打得赢现任吧。”  
上合：“……”我还是纯洁的母胎单身，你们居然快进到出轨了？！

上合试图强调自己的“清白”，顺便掰回话题：“主要是，你有女朋友啊，所以——”  
欧盟打断道：“羡慕么？送你送你，邮费我包了。敢接敢送。”  
“……这个，这个真的不能要。”  
见上合为难，欧盟倒来了劲：“莉珀蒂很好养的，随便买点垃圾食品投喂就行，或者打发她去吃一美元的自助炸鸡。”她这语气，仿佛是意图清仓滞销品的销售。  
“……”上合决定直奔主题，“我就是想问问，你和北约，怎么在一起的？”  
“啊？”  
“就是，你是怎么谈上恋爱的？”  
“……”欧盟拽紧裙摆上纯白的蕾丝，悲从中来，“我也想知道啊！不对！我根本没谈过恋爱！”

欧盟的感情史没比上合的复杂到哪去，两三句话就交代完了：“……总之，在出生之前，我就成了莉珀蒂的未婚妻！上帝啊！我也想问为什么！”  
上合抢答：“我知道我知道，这叫指腹为婚。”  
“……”欧盟一口气噎住，心中悲叹：人和人果然是不能相互理解的。  
上合补充：“是包办婚姻的一种。”  
“……”欧盟深呼吸几次，终于克制了情绪，“由此可见，我球的婚姻观还停留在黑暗的中世纪——听起来，你还挺羡慕？”  
“对啊，我怎么没被包办呢？”  
“……那可能是个混蛋。”  
上合表示乐观：“先解决有没有的问题嘛。”

欧盟实在无法共情，本着“善良”的人设，她劝告道：“别给自己找麻烦了，单身多好，我可做梦都想变成单身！”  
上合好奇道：“单身之后呢？”  
“自由恋爱啊！——注意！”欧盟猛地提高了音量，“不是和自由恋爱！不是！”  
“那，和谁？”  
欧盟沉默半晌：“……不知道，没想过。”  
“……现在想想？”  
欧盟摇了摇头，长长的金发飘了起来：“被莉珀蒂知道，她就要倒霉了。”  
上合：“……”

许是被这个话题触动了，欧盟沉吟片刻，叹息道：“也有想过的，比如……伊琳娜。”  
上合大惊：“！！！”  
欧盟缓缓道：“如果她能为爱冲冠一怒，和莉珀蒂同归于尽就好了。”  
上合：“……”没想到你竟如此蛇蝎心肠！  
欧盟冷笑一声：“结果，哼，她居然宁可单身到死，也不肯去决斗！”  
上合：“……”欧盟姐姐，注意人设，你的人设除了自恋之外都快崩了。  
说到伤心处，欧盟开始哽咽：“伊琳娜她，她明明知道的！她知道莉珀蒂不爱我，只爱我的钱！居然还是不肯救我！”  
上合：“……”华约又不是每天蹲在路边打卡日行一善，为什么一定要救你？听上去这个见义勇为还得自费？  
欧盟吸了吸鼻子，继续道：“伊琳娜这混蛋，她根本没有当勇士、救公主的觉悟！她还说，说自己过得挺好！”  
上合终于忍不住了，开口道：“伊拉姐姐，她，她过得不好吗？”  
“还当面拒绝我！她迟早会后悔到肝肠寸断的！骑士的基本素养呢！不知道自己是公主唯一的希望吗！”  
上合：“……”可伊拉哪来的“迟早”？而且她也得先稀罕你这个公主啊？  
欧盟忿然道：“对，我想起来了，你是她妹妹……‘小华约’。哼，如果我球有单身俱乐部，它最好能改个名，叫‘Love&Peace’！”  
上合不明所以：“……啊？”  
“你被动单身，伊琳娜主动单身，齐了！”  
无辜躺枪的上合终于怒了：“关我什么事！骂我干嘛！”  
欧盟的嗓音更尖利了，甚至带上了些哭腔：“那你来救我吗？”  
“……不要。”  
“我都没嫌弃你既不女权也不环保还不爱护动物了！混蛋，你迟早会后悔到肝肠寸断的！”

被欧盟挂了电话，上合哭笑不得，感觉这波简直血亏，欧盟心中自有无数对华约的陈年旧气，但怎么能撒到了无辜的自己头上呢？她本以为自己急需家长安慰，但电话才拨出去，脑海中忽然突兀地浮出了四个金光闪闪的大字：  
“禁止早恋”。  
上合双腿一软，手忙脚乱的戳了终止。  
“怎么办？”上合抱着手机，哀嚎自己今天着实太惨了，“如果被问找欧盟做什么，我总不能回答想早恋——不对，已经迟了。”  
上合捂住胸口，愈发悲痛。她颤抖着上下拉动通讯录，最终还是点击了欧亚的头像：“娜久申卡，我刚刚付出了惨烈的代价，换取了个史诗级八卦，听吗？”  
三秒后，欧亚的通话申请到了。

“就这啊，”欧亚听完“史诗级八卦”，居然表现得很失望，“我早知道了，你才听说么？”  
上合十分愕然：“啊？”  
“全欧洲——哦，除了莉珀蒂，应该都知道。”  
上合：“……啊？”她知道欧籍高贵，但没想到在八卦事业上都那么好用。  
欧亚耸耸肩：“没想到你会找玛利亚……哎，礼尚往来，我也说个八卦吧。玛利亚有次说，她羡慕你。”  
上合麻溜地扭过头，和镜子里的自己打了个照面：“我？我既没有工作也没有对象，按中国的说法，既没成家也没立业——哦，天哪，我怎么会这么惨？”  
“柳博奇卡……”  
“托两位家长的福，立业是遥遥无期、猴年马月了，但我可以先成个家！”

“……”欧亚努力安慰，“姐姐，你好歹家长齐全、生活费足额，还没有家暴威胁。”  
“这些欧盟都有，有什么可羡慕的？她也想跑马拉松？……哦不对，她羡慕我单身？可你也单身啊。”  
“不是这个。”  
“莫非是法国先生的基因忽然爆发，东方主义发作？”  
“也不对。”  
上合戳了戳自己的脸颊：“总不能是因为，我是黄白混血儿，比较好看吧？”  
“柳博奇卡，你越猜越歪了。”欧亚咯咯地笑了起来，“她是羡慕家庭教育氛围。”

这个答案太过惊悚，上合用了足足半分钟才找回自己的舌头：“人可以瞎，但不能……我打个申请吧，让联合国姐姐邀请她来‘父母皆祸害’小组观摩观摩。”  
欧亚解释道：“玛利亚觉得，我球压根不该有早恋，大家应该先好好搞事业，待功成名就再追寻爱情。”  
“爱情”•柳博芙道：“多谢厚爱，我可受不了她。”  
不知为何，欧亚笑得更开心了：“不挺好么，你能有女朋友，玛利亚能甩了莉珀蒂，说不定还乐意帮你做题。大家都有光明的未来。”  
“在这个世界线，大家明明都没有未来。”  
“好吧，姐姐，”欧亚的语气居然有点儿遗憾，“玛利亚还说，想和你换家长。”  
“啊？德法么？那可是我球模范婚姻，人人称羡，有口皆碑吗，还引领了我球第一波生育潮呢。”  
“她宁可来当不许早恋的做题家。”  
上合看向自己的书桌：“……”  
“玛利亚说，要是她拒不早恋，从小努力，说不定‘欧盟联军’都成了！”  
上合：“……”那欧盟从小努力可不够，得在受精卵时就努力，才能拒绝掉包办对象。  
“然后她作为欧洲的主宰……”  
资深做题家•上合，认为自己有义务戳破路人们的幻想：“娜久申卡，请转告玛利亚，做题做不出欧盟联军。”

欧亚的安慰还是管用的，上合的气顺了不少，说话声音都和缓了：“何况，有包办对象也不坏啊。”  
欧亚条件反射地道：“羡慕么？送你送你，邮费我包了。敢接敢送。”  
上合：“……”  
欧亚噗嗤一声笑了：“欧盟的口头禅啦，引发剂是‘祝你和北约百年好合’。可好玩了，和扭蛋机似的。”  
上合：“……”你们欧洲人真是道德水平低下。  
欧亚劝道：“再说，柳博奇卡，没有包办对象不是更好，可以自由恋爱啊。”  
“我这不叫‘没有包办对象’，”上合义正言辞地驳斥，“叫‘家长没有安排好对象还要求好好学习不要早恋’。”  
“对对对，玛利亚就羡慕这个！”  
上合跺了跺脚：“可我羡慕玛利亚！”  
欧亚奇道：“为什么？……等等，姐姐，难道你暗恋莉珀蒂？哦我的上帝，这可真是罗密欧与朱丽叶的灵魂再现……”  
上合怒吼：“闭嘴！”

上合极少发这么大的火，欧亚立刻按住了自己的嘴，老老实实地听她说：  
“如果他们，他们能达成一致，给我定个包办对象，想来也能敲定我的职业路线。”  
欧亚：“……”  
上合一拳砸在书架上，把《中俄冰雪油画创作比较研究》都震落了：“谁想永远呆在学校里啊！”  
沉默片刻后，欧亚幽幽地道：“柳博奇卡，不想做题就直说。”  
上合：“……”  
欧亚：“……”  
上合挫败地蹲下来，慢吞吞地收拾掉落的书：“我被加课了。”  
“……加的什么？”  
“中俄跨境濒危语言研究。”

欧亚深表同情，为了弥补自己的“口误”，她帮忙出了个主意：“有个办法。不一定灵。”  
“什么？”  
“中俄跨境濒危语言，包不包括朝鲜语？”  
上合有些疑惑，但还是回答了：“不包括，朝鲜语不濒危。”  
“不要紧不要紧，当它濒危，”欧亚豪爽地一甩手，“就用这个借口。你去找朝鲜女士，她叫李敬姬。”  
上合奇道：“朝鲜那么宅，你一个欧洲人，居然认识？”  
欧亚有点语塞，十几秒后才道：“呃，之前，去跟着纪录片团队去过。”  
“纪录片？”  
“嗯……我说我是俄罗斯和白俄罗斯的女儿，一直听说平壤神秘，想来看看，她听完可高兴了，陪我去了好多地方，还送了我一摞画册。”  
上合追问：“纪录片叫什么？”  
“《太阳之下》。”  
上合麻溜地在搜索引擎里敲下这个名词，一按回车，目光立刻被简介里的“该片颠覆性地揭示了朝鲜的虚伪”吸引了——咦，这朝鲜出资、俄罗斯拍摄的玩意，居然能提名西方的奖？

“总之，”欧亚试图把自己的“好主意”兜售出去，“据我观察，父亲和王叔叔，都不太待见朝鲜。”  
上合略一思索：“也许……大概……是这样。”  
“你去搭上朝鲜，他俩肯定眼不见心不烦，不来管你了。”欧亚拍了拍手，“天才的主意，是吧？”  
上合指出风险：“也可能会暴揍我一顿。”  
“姐姐，正所谓富贵险中求！高风险才有高收益！试试吧！”  
欧亚准备挂电话了，而上合及时察觉了另一个问题，喝道：“等等！如果我说自己是俄罗斯和中国的女儿，朝鲜不待见，怎么办？”  
欧亚不屑道：“我都过关了！”  
“人不会蠢到在同一个坑摔两次！”  
欧亚咬了咬拇指，眼珠一转，又想出个缺德主意：“这样，姐姐，你就说，你是‘小华约’。”  
上合：“……”  
“肯定能过关。”欧亚说得铿锵有力。

上合明白欧亚说的大概率可行，但她忽然心中一酸，仿佛深藏在血液里的某些基因苏醒了。几秒后，她对着手机摇了摇头：“唉，娜久申卡，托你的福，我现在，不想谈恋爱了。”  
欧亚：“？？？”  
“有感情就会被利用，”上合叹了口气，“像这样。”  
欧亚奇道：“你认识李？”  
“没见过。”  
“那为什么……”  
“不知道，但很难过，”上合其实也有些莫名，她努力地描述着，“感觉……这个世界不该是这样的。”  
欧亚嘟哝了两声，听起来更困惑了。上合转过身，看到桌上没写完的作业，语气愈发悲愤：“对，这个世界不该是这样的！”

欧亚纠结了一会，还是决定先安慰几句：“柳博奇卡，事情也没那么糟……”  
上合摇摇头，打断道：“其实，玛利亚的建议其实不错。”  
“啊？”  
“Love&Peace单身俱乐部。”  
“姐姐，你，你先别自暴自弃……”  
上合笑得没心没肺：“多少算个事业嘛，总比做题有趣。”  
“……”这话怎么听都有股弃疗味儿，欧亚拧紧了眉毛，“玛利亚呢，她相当联合创立人？”  
“她一个精神单身，当精神会员吧。”  
“你也只是肉体单身，精神上可不是！叛徒预备役！——哦，我懂了！柳博奇卡，你想借机开婚介所！”  
上合一时竟无言以对。欧亚再接再厉：“这个婚介所，总不能只有你吧？”  
“你呢！我亲爱的妹妹，你呢！”  
“不可能，”欧亚一口回绝，“我最重要的事业之一，就是争取泡到玛利亚。”  
上合：“……”天哪，这就是你老和欧盟在一起传八卦的理由吗，奉旨当三？哦等等，得亏我没被包办，否则保不齐也得去争当第三者？这哪里是在追姑娘，明明是在做作业啊！这实践课之前，是不是还得教教理论啊！

上合沉浸于刚吃到的大瓜无法自拔，甚至没注意通话是什么时候结束的。待终于消化完这个大瓜后，她本着“当姐姐”的责任心，首先强烈谴责了伊万“自己不行就按头孩子上”的败犬行径，甚至连“家长才是孩子的起跑线，望周知”的控诉书都构思好了，正欲打字，却突然反应过来：等等，欧亚提议自己去追欧盟，莫非是想把“作业”甩给自己？  
上合眼前一灰，对这个毫无亲情可言的世界无比绝望。  
欧亚是不能联系了，上合在通讯录里翻了好久，终于决定放弃。她抱起巨大棕熊玩偶，滚到沙发上，悲愤道：“哼，没事，反正Love&Peace，起码还有伊拉！”  
上合举起棕熊玩偶，看着它的眼睛：“我要在门口放个伊拉的雕塑，超极大大大大大大的那种，再刻行字，就写……就写……嗯，就写：‘愿你的精神和我们同在！’”


End file.
